


Morning sun

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Peace is a nice thing for Kakashi, especially living it with Naruto.





	Morning sun

“Morning Missy.” Kakashi softly greeted the cat the moment he tugged down the comforter far enough. “You’ve come to wake us?” A glance to his left showed that Naruto had not stirred yet. Considering how Kakashi felt, he doubted that Naruto would be stirring right away. They had been of need of each other the night before.

The night had been full of it, kisses and both of them making marks on the other. Just Kakashi’s faded and Naruto’s lingered. Bites, kisses and hoarse whispers. They had needed that time to themselves and he was thankful for it.

Four weeks was a long time for separation when all they had to look forward to was rebuilding and peace. Kakashi had to fight the anxiety that crept up on him. Naruto himself, he had things to still go through. Even after all these years after the war.

Kakashi could not solve everything by himself. Even though he wanted to. He pressed a kiss to Naruto’s bare shoulder and let a sigh escape him. He so badly wanted to help but Naruto had to do some of these things on his own. All Kakashi could do was let Naruto know that he was right here, that he would always be here. He pressed another kiss to the tanned skin before he smiled.

Considering how Naruto had been before, this was different. This was an improvement. Before Naruto had been hurt, heartbroken almost shattered. Now he had Kakashi, he had Missy and he had his smile again. Kakashi could honestly not ask for anything more than that. Naruto’s smile, that was Kakashi’s treasure.

Soft claws to his elbow reminded him of Missy and a laugh escaped him. He kept it low not to disturb Naruto but Kakashi easily picked the cat up with his hand and tucked her into the crook of his arm. A short-legged tuxedo cat that was spoilt to pieces. She was the biggest reason for Naruto’s change. Best thing that Kakashi had decided to do.

“Don’t wake him.” Kakashi said softly as he slipped out of bed. He glanced at Naruto who was still motionless mostly under the remaining covers. “He needs his rest. I get it.” He said softly. “He needs rest, you need food but that’s what I’m here for.” He ran a finger down her pink nose as he moved towards the door. He eyed his discarded pants but decided that wearing them could come when Missy was fed.

He padded down to the kitchen quickly with bare feet, Missy tucked under his arm. Her food bowl was empty and so was most of the water one. Kakashi easily refilled the water bowl, dropped a few pieces of ice into it before he dug out the wet can food and the dry one. Missy trod across his feet in her eagerness. She then leapt up to the counter.

“You know.” Kakashi mused as he set the filled bowl down and watched her leap towards it. “I thought it was just him but I spoil you a bit much, too don’t I? But I guess that’s part of it.” His eyes moved to the window and the early morning haze that lingered. “The beauty of peace huh?” He said softly. “It’s nice. It really is.”

X

Coffee and while Naruto slept Kakashi took some instant Yakisoba and made it for himself. he really talked a good talk about nutrition but he succumbed to everyone else every now and again. He smiled at Missy as she moved towards his naked feet. He silently ate and drank as she purred against his leg.

Naruto still was not awake but that was to be expected. Kakashi would have been impressed if he had been. As things were, he was busy thinking himself. They both had their schedules. Even now a time of peace it was difficult to align their schedules. It was difficult for them to find time alone.

Peace was nice, it was quiet. Less wondering about what some other country was planning. Kakashi spent his days wondering if marriage requests for Naruto were going to come their way. He was more concerned about the others attacking each other so they had a leg up when it came to Naruto.

Every single country wanted him after seeing the war and he could not blame them. Kakashi had wanted him too. What a man he had become, the entire world would have taken a knee if Naruto had given the right look at it.

A man to follow, that was what they all saw and what they all thought. A man to follow on the journey to peace because they were all tired. Kakashi could not blame them, he was tired. He had been tired for a long time and then Naruto came along and took the burden away.

He took and took on his path towards his dream. And then Kakashi followed him to offer a shoulder. The path should not be easy but one should not be alone. Naruto had started his harsh journey a long time ago. When he had been scared and alone. Lonely and hated and he had not let them harm him instead he gave the sweetest smile. Instead he became someone that animals loved and Kakashi loved that part of him.

He would laugh and tease but he was one that animals loved. Kakashi’s dogs were a prime example along with the cats that draped themselves all over him. It was cute and Kakashi loved it.

Right now Naruto had Missy, the very fat very fluffy cat. He snorted when she jumped into his lap. Her claws were slightly sticking into him as she turned around in his lap as he ate. She was very needy and very spoiled. She was exactly what Naruto needed.

So many changes, so many hardships. War was not easy. It had been Naruto first major war and Kakashi prayed it was his last. Missy was there to keep Naruto centred. Someone to love, someone to come back to. Someone that would not drain him.

And of course. Kakashi gently stroked Missy’s soft fur. She was his cat too. she calmed him made it easy. She made it easy to leave Naruto when he had to. Missy was Kakashi’s guarantee that Naruto would be fine. A dullness had come to his eyes after the war. Missy had eliminated it. Kakashi was thankful for that.

This Naruto laughed and smiled brightly. This man was happy, the man that was Kakashi’s lover held his heart tightly. Missy had brought back to life a Naruto that Kakashi had been worried about losing.

X

“Morning.” Naruto yawned as he slugged in with just boxers. That he had bothered to put them on said that he was up to stay and had not gotten up to check on Kakashi’s whereabouts. There was still time on their alarms. 45 minutes for Kakashi and 73 minutes for Naruto but the both of them were up. having a cat would do that to one. Being a shinobi would also do that to on.

“Morning.” Tanned skin, so beautiful and toned. No marks on it thanks to Kurama and that was a pity and at the same time something good. Kakashi felt regret at every mark and bruise of his that he watched fade away in seconds but when he thought to Naruto’s shinobi career. He was thankful that none of the shinobi they had ever met had made a permanent mark on his skin. Naruto made marks, not the other way around.

“Missy.” Naruto crooned as Missy leapt off of Kakashi. She bounded to Naruto and leapt into the crook of his arm as Naruto shuffled to the stove. She leaned against Naruto’s shoulder until she could look over it. Kakashi met the cat’s gaze and fought a smile. She really was Naruto’s. “Breakfast breakfast. Fed her already? She smells like tuna.”

“She ate it all.” Kakashi shifted and braced his hands on the table as he watched Naruto. “You need to eat something healthy. The meeting is today. I heard from the Godaime. You have to sit in.”

“All those old people are going to yap and yap all day long.” Naruto muttered as the kettle began to boil. He moved to the fridge then and Missy wrapped herself around his shoulders dangling her feet around his neck. “Man I know it’s historical and all but we need something different. A younger council that won’t hold onto every single grievance under the sun. everyone lost a lost. Everyone got owned you know? So to prevent it happening again. At least wake up to the crap you do inside the villages to your own people.”

“No one can get that across better than you Naruto.” Kakashi said softly as he watched him. “But it is going to be a long meeting.” He had been wondering if to don an ANBU mask and observe but he had his own duties. Naruto was going to become Hokage one day and that day was swiftly coming. There still many things to observe and prepare.

“I’d ask you to come.” Naruto chuckled as he stroked Missy’s feet before he took three eggs from the fridge. An empty pan filled with water and he set them to boil. “But baa-chan told me she has something she wants you to do. Sounds like paperwork.”

“Lots of reading.” Kakashi smiled before he sighed. “Even during the war we were trying to put the village back together. A lot of vital information was lost. Also with the change in weather systems-“

“My bad I think?” Naruto laughed before he shook his head. “The bigger techniques the more the world suffers for it. I think that’s what the Nidaime was trying to say back then.”

“I think so. He would have observed the world after his brother and Madara clashed. Creating mountains and rivers, sounds like the acts of Gods.” Kakashi sighed. “But when you do that, what else will happen?”

“Well, take water from here. The people over there suffer right? Put a mountain there and you have lots of work to do on it. The battlefield is a reminder of the past.” Naruto turned off the kettle the moment it began to whistle. “It should be filled with flowers.”

“I think so too.” Kakashi said softly. “I also think that way.”

X

“Soon have to go in.” Naruto pressed his head against his shoulder. “Soon time for Konoha to wake up.” They were outside on Naruto’s balcony as the night shifted to day. Missy was squeezed between them purring softly as they held cups of coffee. “I’ll never tire of this.”

Kakashi liked the moment that night turned to day. The shifting of darkness to light. Naruto was his light, the one that had saved Kakashi from falling into darkness. Who gave him hope to keep living and smiling. In return, Missy and Kakashi had stopped Naruto from slipping into an emotional pit. A void of darkness and despair. It was perfect.

“I won’t tire of this either.” The light was changing, chasing the darkness away. They could see out to Konoha, the various rooftops. The new buildings. They could see all the way out. Kakashi could see the path to the rising sun. he held in his arms his own light. He was content. He was at peace. He was in love.

X

“Thank goodness we don’t have any neighbours now.” Naruto locked the door with a laugh before he stretched. Kakashi’s eyes and mind were sent wandering until he caught Naruto giving him a sly glance. “Tomorrow.” Naruto promised. “And you think Missy’s going to be fine? The cat ladder won’t be back from the cleaners yet.”

“She will be just fine and so will we.” Kakashi helped Naruto tuck his key into his pocket before he grabbed his hand and pulled him to the railing. They crouched together before they took a leap into the early morning. Together, just how it should be.


End file.
